


chicken corn soup

by Samlock



Series: slices of deacury [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Boys In Love, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Poor John, Sick Character, Sickfic, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samlock/pseuds/Samlock
Summary: John got sick and he doesn't want to be a burden to his bandmates. Freddie came to his house to take care of him. (John still can't believe Freddie would do it)





	chicken corn soup

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER DEACURY FIC YAYY :D  
> ok so ive started writing this a long time ago but hadnt finished it til now so here we are. this fic is not beta-ed and english is not my first language so theres gonna be a lot of mistake. and also i ran out of ideas for the title so pls forgive me  
> enjoy :)

The sun shone brightly through the almost transparent curtain, blinding the boy sleeping on the bed beside the window. He woke up with a massive headache, his head was spinning so bad and he's shivering despite the warm blankets he was covered in. His hair were everywhere, luckily giving him shade from the sunshine. He could feel a cold coming through, but he didn't want to upset or worry his bandmates by not showing up at the studio today. After all, it's recording day and they've spent a lot to rent that studio.

After getting all the strength he could gather, he got up the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The cold water fell really hard on his skin, making him shiver more. He should've repaired the heater earlier, it would be an easy job to do. The boy decided to ignore the icy cold water and went with his morning routine before going to the studio with the band.

He would love to eat his breakfast alone in bliss as he always did on any other day, but Brian had told him to come to a diner beside the studio to have breakfast together with the boys. And the boy couldn't really say no. Besides, it's sometimes nice to have a bit of a change.

If he thought again about it, they have done so much for him and it made him want to repay them. At first, he didn't want anything to do with the band when they announce they're going to record an album. But as time went, John got more and more involved with the band. Given all of that, he still couldn't quite see himself as a member of the group instead of an outsider.

The time was showing 7 am, it's way too early for him. He usually woke up at about 8 and prepare himself for any class he has for the day that usually starts at 10. Before he could reach the door handle of his flat, he sneezed and felt his nose getting runny. He grumbled curse words under his breath and went back to his bedroom to grab a handkerchief.

When he got to the diner, three boys are waiting for him on a table near the giant window. They all look delighted when they saw John approaching them. "Hey Deaky!" Brian greeted cheerfully with his usual calming voice in which John replied with a weak smile. The others then followed by saying their greetings.

Through the time they eat together, the rest of the band realize something off about their bassist, but seeing how normal he act, they decided to brush it off. Everyone except Freddie, he never kept his eyes off the bassist ever since they came out of the diner. Even after they got into the studio and sat down, he never let John out of his sight.

Their sound engineer, Reinhold, was already there waiting for them. He's been working together with the band for about a week and so far they clicked. A laid-back and pretty out-going man, fit for a band filled with people who is quite the opposite of that. The man was burying his nose in a book and sipping coffee when the band came in. "Finally," he huffed in relieve.

"So, our agenda for today," Reinhold - Mackie, if you will - stated, "we're going to record the first and the second song in the album and re-record some of the bass and guitar parts in Liar." The boys nodded in understood and put their bags on the couch before doing anything else. "Let's get to work, boys!" cheered Freddie as he pushed the red door of the control room to go to the recording room.

John is not going to lie if he said he didn't want to go home and curl himself up on his comfortable bed. They've already finished recording Keep Yourself Alive and his head hurts like shit. He watched Brian and Roger recorded their parts on Doing Alright as he sneezed again. Luckily, Mackie didn't notice that and kept focusing on setting the sounds so it sounded perfect on the final result. But Freddie did.

He tensed at the touch on his shoulder but quickly relaxed when he realized it was just the singer. "You okay, darling?" he asked, his voice kept down so Mackie could concentrate on his work. John nodded, plastering a small forced smile. He can feel a series of coughs coming through and tried his best to stop it from escaping his mouth but to no avail. Freddie frowned, "That sounded quite the opposite, dear."

The boy didn't say anything, he was more focused on his headache and how he can hear the rush of blood in his ears. He stood up and muttered an excuse to go to the bathroom, his feet staggering in the process. Freddie looked concern and followed to hold his arm until they both arrived at the bathroom. As soon as they got there, John immediately kneeled in front of the toilet and threw almost all of the insides of his stomach out. The other boy could only rub his back and wince at the sight. "You should go home."

"No, of course not, I'm absolutely fucking fine," John snapped, he didn't mean to be sarcastic, but the tone that came out of his mouth told otherwise. Maybe he's just pissed that the pain won't go away. That really went wrong and John mentally cursed at himself, his mouth also moving like he wanted to say it out loud. The singer didn't say anything, it made John wanna threw up again. He felt bad for snapping at Freddie like that. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." was all he could muster up, still he didn't feel it was enough and said another sorry.

Freddie only smiled at him, though John could see the sadness in his eyes and it hurt him so much. "It's fine, Deaky," he replied, a hand still rubbing John's back. It's the little gestures like these that usually soothe him down. And it only made John fancied Freddie more. The older boy suggested that they should get back to the control room where everyone might be waiting. John nods as he stood up with the help of Freddie.

He felt like he could throw up again, but he's pretty sure he got nothing left inside his stomach. Luckily, he managed to get through most of the recording session without much trouble except for a few headaches here and there. The boys were not finished with the recording yet when they demanded him to go home and rest. The bassist insisted that he could push through and that they would need the bass as a guidance, but Brian as always, succeeded to reason with him, while Roger and Freddie helped by shooting him a pleading look. "Alright, alright," he said finally, "it feels like you lot are kicking me out, but okay." The last sentence was followed by a string of smiles and chuckles.

Before he gathered his things and went out the door, John could swear he felt Freddie's eyes never leaving him. It hardly made him uncomfortable, in fact, he kind of needed thatt kind of attention at the moment. He didn't want to think much about it, but even after reaching the front door of his flat, his mind still bothered him about it.

A few hours have passed, Freddie took a glance at the clock on the table near the red sofa, 6 pm. He said his goodbye to the other boys and headed for home. While waiting for the bus, he wondered what would John be doing at this time of day. The bassist left earlier that evening, he might as well get better. But the singer still could not get his mind off his friend. So he decided to pay him a visit.

The bus arrived and Freddie got in. Along the way, he thought of what to bring. Of all the all-too-extravagant ideas he had in his head, he finally settled in bringing him a bowl of chicken corn soup and some medicine from the store near John's flat. He thought he would just get off the bus near the store and walked the rest of the way. His stop finally came and he got off. He got in and bought what he needed and it soon dawned to him that it had started raining when he was inside.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath before deciding on running to John's flat, covering his head with his coat. Unfortunately, the rain only got harder and he was pretty soaked when he got in front of John's front porch. He leaned the on the door and took his breath, slowly sliding down to sat on the cold floor. The rain didn't show any sign of getting smaller and he started to worry about how the hell he's getting home. Ah, fuck it.

After only two knocks, the black door opened to reveal a scrawny looking brunette with pale skin. Freddie mentally notes that John only got paler than when he was at the studio. He just wanted to hug him until the younger boy feel better. He would if he's not wet with all the rain. The other boy eyes widened when he saw Freddie in front of him and hurried him inside. "Fred, what are you doing here?" The tone was soft with not even a bit sound of irritation. That question was not replied, but John didn't mind as he looked at how exhausted the other boy was after running in the rain.

Both Freddie's black hair and all of his clothes wer. John gestured the other boy to follow him to the bathroom where he set up a towel and showed where he kept all of his toiletries. He then told Freddie to take a shower while he searches for more decent clothes for him in his bedroom. Freddie felt he should do something to repay what John just did for him. It was such a spontaneous and random action, it might be how John showed his affection. The singer sighed and absentmindedly smiled at just the mere thought.

When he finished cleaning himself, he went to the bedroom only to find John shivering and trying his best to warm himself. His heart broke at the sight. Even though he was still wearing a bathrobe, he immediately sat beside him on the bed, his hand slowly went up the bassist' forehead. "You're really hot," he said and John could feel the frown on his voice.

"Yes, thank you." Hearing Deaky's response, the singer snorted and shot him a grin. Even at a time like this, the band's bassist still has the energy to kid around. 

"But seriously now, darling. You need medicine," he said more sternly, although a smile still lingered on his face. After he said that, he went to the kitchen where he left the plastic bag, a bathrobe still draped around him. He also filled a glass of water for John to drink. "Here you go," he said as he hands the pills and the glass to the younger boy. He nodded and muttered thanks in response. He then sat up to drink the medicine, and that's when Freddie got out the soup out of the plastic bag.

"What's that?" John asked as he pushed himself further up the headboard as if he's scared of the food the other's bringing. "A little something to help you feel better," the singer replied as he holds out a spoonful of soup to John. The other boy furrowed his brows and tried to take the spoon, but Freddie's hand was fast to move away and moved back to its previous place as if insisting to feed him. "Fred, I can eat by myself, give me the spoon." And the singer simply shook his head, a smirk plastered on his face. "Come on, love. Just open your mouth."

After a few more persuading, John finally gave up and let Freddie feed him. The soup was actually delicious, John has tried it before, but his tongue is saying otherwise today. He honestly felt like a child and on normal days, he'd hate it when anyone in the band, or anyone at all - for this matter, treat him like one. But it's different this time. If he wanted to be honest, all of these are really new and different. He rarely had a visitor nor did he ever been taken care of by someone else other than his mom and sister. John would even say he started to like doing things differently. 

They talked for some time, John sneezing for a few times and Freddie occasionally giving him a tissue to sneeze on. The weather didn't get any better and Freddie started to actually worry on how he's going to get home. That was until John slowly stood up from the bed and threw a pair of teal-colored pajamas at him. He didn't say anything, but the other boy could immediately understand what he meant and changed his clothes. The pajamas were really soft and it smelled a lot like John.

"Where are you going?" asked John when he saw the other boy walking towards the room. "Sleep," he answered simply, his hand already on the doorknob. His plan was to sleep on the couch because he didn't want to bother his sick friend, but it didn't quite work as planned as John silently gestured the spot beside him on the bed. At first, he was very hesitant to even sit on the bed. John noticed it and turned away from Freddie to give him more space. He sat on the bed and touched the younger's shoulder, making him turn around to see his face. Then he quietly slipped under the covers and lied beside John, never saying a word.

And they stayed like that, facing each other, their bodies too close for comfort, close enough to each feel the other's warmth. Even their bodies weren't touching. They each want to embrace each other and they knew that the feeling was mutual, but they let it hung in the air. John's expression was unreadable under the dimly lit room, but Freddie could clearly see his eyes, standing out from the dark. His liquid brown eyes meeting the other's green-grey. None of the boys said anything nor do anything.

The next day, John woke up on the bed alone, Freddie was nowhere to be seen. A feeling of emptiness filled him at the thought of the singer leaving him. He shouldn't bee feeling like this, it's completely the singer's right to leave. Despite that, he felt a lot better, he can breathe normally and his headache was gone. He staggered a bit when he stood up from the bed because of the slight dizziness, but he was able to quickly shook it off. The door of his bedroom was half-opened and John wished in his heart that Freddie was still around.

The thought quickly dissolved when he smelled toast in the air. His eyes widened and he ran to the kitchen to find a certain dark-haired boy sipping coffee and reading a magazine. John sighed in relief, knowing that Freddie was still there with him. The singer noticed him standing on the doorway and shot a sweet smile at him. His hair was sticking up and the way his eyelids droop made it obvious that he has just woke up not long ago. John slowly approached him and sat on a stool beside him. "I hope you don't mind me taking some of my coffee," he said in a playful mocking tone as to remind Freddie, "a thank you would be nice." In which the other boy only replied with a chuckle, not looking away.

"Eat your toast," Freddie said suddenly, gesturing at the plate in front of him, already putting away the magazine. John grinned, mouthing thanks before devouring the food. After he was finished, he drank the coffee that was also served on the table.

John hummed, breaking the silence as if to say something. He turned to the other boy, "thank you." He only received a confused look in turn, "what for, darling?" The bassist shrugged, looking away to fiddle with the handle of the mug his holding. "Everything." Freddie sighed, he took one of the younger boy's hand and caressed it. He watched as Deaky got flustered by the gesture and chuckled.

The singer realized he should've probably be going back to his flat. Roger would be wondering where he was last night. "I have to go, Deaks," he sighed, "got to get back to my flat." Oh yeah, Freddie still has his own flat he shared with Roger. John had just realize that.

And then there it was again, the lingering eyes and the lack of touch. Face inches from each other and yet neither dared to do a thing. John could even swore he saw Freddie's lips moving to form a word, though no words did come out. The younger boy thought again of the previous night. There was something he wanted to say, wasn't there? It was along those lines he had been practising to say in front of the mirror. He ached to say it, he wanted to say it, but would it really be a good idea at all?

Maybe he shouldn't be going this fast. Maybe another time.

So he didn't do anything nor say anything for the matter. Freddie had gone upstairs to take a shower and change. He then went down all clean and ready. "Thanks for the night," was all Freddie managed to let out before going out the door into the busy streets of London.

"Bye, Fred," he replied with a faint smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> i want to thank you all for the very nice comment on the first part of the series IT REALLY MEANT A LOT TO ME :")  
> so pls pls pls comment and give me feedbacks and what to fix from the story :)


End file.
